


touch up

by rotsquad



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, theyre making out but also sad and thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was bad. This was and awful and just not a good thing to do.</p><p>'But that never stopped me before', Wade thought to himself yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch up

This was bad. This was and awful and just not a good thing to do.

'But that never stopped me before', Wade thought to himself yet again.

There was no stopping it. There was no stopping the thoughts and actions and everything that was going on and he had no desire too. Its been far too long since he was wrapped around Nathans strong body and letting himself be peppered with the affection that would be gone too soon. But he wouldn't think about that now.

He would think about how awful he was for letting this happen, like a good husband.

Nathan squeezed his arms around Wade, letting one hand drift on his thigh as he slowly began to pepper Wades collar with kisses. In return Wade snaked his arms higher up on his back, fingers digging into the rough fabric. It was so different without the virus now, the feeling of proper human flesh under his hands (Under the clothes still. This was still with clothes on, Wade reminded himself,) was an unfamiliar feeling. In a way it helped him disconnect a bit, yet ground him so much more.

He kept his hesitations hidden, responding to Nathans loving touches with hearty noises and words of encouragement. Nathan seemed rather encouraged, and continued to bring the kisses up his neck, then to his jaw, and slowly to Wade's mouth. They wasted no time coming together for a proper kiss.

It was slow and passionate just like Wade loved. Nathan breaking away just before it got too much to deliver another chaste kiss right on the lips. It would be romantic if the situation weren't so, well, like them.

"So," Wade huffed, a smile beginning to crack on his face as he looked up at the other, "I assume you missed me?" A dry chuckle followed.

"Much more than you think, Wade." Another light kiss. Another ginger grab. "I would ask you to come back....but I doubt you want to leave your life, and-"

'And here comes the 'I have responsibilities' bit' Wade quickly thought.

"I have my own duties to fulfill."

There it is.

"I wish you'd consider coming back." Nathan spoke again, quieter this time. "We could stop doing stupid things to stay together, Stop denying. Maybe see each other more than once a year at best."

The answer was always the same with Wade, and that answer was no. They both knew that. Nathan would come up with reason after reason why but it always came down to the fact that he couldn't admit he was wrong for using people. For using him. So much had gone wrong that even their delicate friendship was strained beyond compare, and at this point Wade could see no progression for them beyond the occasional "pretend we still aren't in some sort of fucked up love" heavy makeout sessions.

They both could really, but only one of them pretended it could be something different.

For now that didn't matter. What mattered was the pocket of time where they could say that. Where they could pretend or even ask if they could be fixed.


End file.
